


Kill the Moon

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Acrostic, Choices, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Moon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn your face toward the sky:<br/>Hecate’s light glows from on high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Moon

**K** eep the lights turned on for life;  
 **I** t’s your choice to wield the knife.  
 **L** et it live, you may end all  
 **L** ife on earth—you make the call.

**T** urn your face toward the sky:  
 **H** ecate’s light glows from on high.  
 **E** verything some time must die.

**M** ake your choice—you have no time—  
 **O** nly, it may be a crime:  
 **O** ne you always will lament, and  
 **N** ever can repent.


End file.
